outlanderfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Plantilla:Zona de pruebas
¡Bienvenido a la zona de pruebas de ! Esta página está pensada para que puedas practicar en la edición o el formato (ver Ayuda de edición) sin cambiar ningún contenido importante. Aquí puedes experimentar la edición wiki a tu antojo. Existe un tutorial en Wikia Central que te guiará a través de la mayoría de las cosas que puedes hacer. that will step you through more of the things you can do. Un wiki permite realizar formato complicado. Puede parecer abrumador en un comienzo, pero no dejes te intimide. Sólo comienza con lo básico... coloca algo de texto y aprende las otras cosas sobre la marcha. Tus ediciones son muy importantes y bienvenidas. El wiki es un esfuerzo colaborativo y otros pueden ayudar con el formato y otras mejoras. ¡Buena suerte! ---- |-|Recientes= Frank-escribiendo-carta.jpg|La tumba falsa de Jamie Fraser|link=La tumba falsa de Jamie Fraser T02E07 Imposición de manos2.jpg|Los poderes de Claire|link=Los poderes de Claire Vidente-brahan-312.jpg|El vidente de Brahan|link=El vidente de Brahan The-prince-in-the-heather.jpg|El príncipe en los brezales|link=El príncipe en los brezales Hogmanay.jpg|Hogmanay|link=Hogmanay Arbol-gen-carta-frank.png|La profecía de los Frasers|link=La profecía de los Frasers Outlander-T3.jpg|Tercera temporada de Outlander|link=Tercera temporada de Outlander T03E02 El Gorropardo.jpg|La leyenda del Gorropardo|link=La leyenda del Gorropardo T03E02 La cueva3.jpg|La cueva de Jamie|link=La cueva de Jamie Cascada Foyers.jpg|1La leyenda del Salto del Tonel|link=La leyenda del Salto del Tonel Crono-Sin-Claire.jpg|Los 20 años sin Claire (1746-1766)|link=Los 20 años sin Claire (1746-1766) T02E13 Páramo de Culloden.jpg|Los 20 años sin Jamie (1948-1968)|link=Los 20 años sin Jamie (1948-1968) Noveno-libro.png|Noveno libro|link=Noveno libro Lio-calendarios.jpg|Acta del calendario de 1751|link=Acta del calendario de 1751 After Culloden Rebel Hunting-John Seymour Lucas.jpg|Repercusiones de la Batalla de Culloden|link=Repercusiones de la Batalla de Culloden Voto-sangre.jpg|Handfasting|link=Handfasting |-|Wiki= 160px|link=Forastera/Outlander Wiki:Portal de la comunidad 160px|link=Proyecto Wiki Forastera/Outlander 160px|link=Administradoras 160px|link=Forastera/Outlander Wiki: Estructura 160px|link=Plan de trabajo 160px|link=Cómo colaborar 160px|link=Normas de colaboración 160px|link=Manual de estilo 160px|link=Estilo general 160px|link=Estilo diferencias entre serie y libros 160px|link=Estilo fichas de personajes 160px|link=Estilo fichas de libros |-|Serie= 160px|link=Outlander 160px|link=Categoría:Reparto Serie TV Outlander 160px|link=Primera temporada de Outlander 160px|link=Episodios de la primera temporada 160px|link=Segunda temporada de Outlander 160px|link=Episodios de la segunda temporada 160px|link=Análisis de los tráilers oficiales de la tercera temporada 160px|link=Incongruencias de la serie 160px|link=Tercera temporada de Outlander 160px|link=Episodios de la tercera temporada 160px|link=Reparto Temporada 3 160px|link=Audiencia televisiva de la serie Outlander |-|Diferencias= 160px|link=El anillo de plata de Claire 160px|link=La libélula en ámbar 160px|link=Las razones para enviar a Claire al futuro 160px|link=Laoghaire en la segunda temporada 160px|link=Jamie sabe lo que Laoghaire le hizo a Claire 160px|link=El retrato de Ellen 160px|link=El anillo de Brian Fraser 160px|link=El collar de perlas de Ellen 160px|link=El primer embarazo de Claire 160px|link=¿Sabía Murtagh la verdad sobre Claire? 160px|link=Diferencias entre la temporada 1 y los libros 160px|link=Diferencias entre la temporada 2 y los libros |-|Saga= 160px|link=La saga Forastera/Outlander 160px|link=Libros de la Saga 160px|link=Orden de Lectura 160px|link=Diana Gabaldon 160px|link=Personajes 160px|link=Category:Lugares 160px|link=Forastera 160px|link=Cronología Forastera 160px|link=Errores y Omisiones Forastera 160px|link=Atrapada en el tiempo 160px|link=Cronología Atrapada en el tiempo 160px|link=Errores y Omisiones Atrapada en el tiempo |-|Lugares= 160px|link=Rose Hall 160px|link=Escocia en la serie - Guía de lugares 160px|link=Los barcos de la saga 160px|link=Castillo Beaufort 160px|link=Planos de Lallybroch 160px|link=Lallybroch 160px|link=Fuerte William 160px|link=La casa de Jared en París 160px|link=La botica del Maestro Raymond 160px|link=Edimburgo 160px|link=Category:Lugares Atrapada en el tiempo 160px|link=Category:Lugares Forastera |-|Misterios= 160px|link=La tumba falsa de Jamie Fraser 160px|link=El vidente de Brahan 160px|link=La leyenda del Gorropardo 160px|link=La leyenda del Salto del Tonel 160px|link=La profecía de los Frasers 160px|link=La muerte de Jonathan Randall 160px|link=Los archivos del Reverendo Wakefield 160px|link=El grimorio de Geillis Duncan 160px|link=La curación de Claire 160px|link=El aura y la luz azul 160px|link=Los tiempos y los espacios delgados 160px|link=La historia del maestro Raymond 160px|link=¿Por qué Claire es una Dama Blanca? 160px|link=El Fantasma de Jamie 160px|link=Las nomeolvides 160px|link=Alex, dime que me amas 160px|link=La conexión francesa de Claire 160px|link=Las fiestas antiguas 160px|link=Beltane 160px|link=Samhain 160px|link=Litha 160px|link=Yule 160px|link=Fechas de los viajes en el tiempo 160px |-|Cultura= 160px|link=El príncipe en los brezales 160px|link=Handfasting 160px|link=Atuendo femenino del siglo XVIII 160px|link=Tartán 160px|link=Audiencia 160px|link=Caballo de Agua 160px|link=Highlands y Highlanders 160px|link=Sassenach 160px|link=Adoración Perpetua del Santo Sacramento 160px|link=Ritual de la cimentación 160px|link=El niño cambiado 160px|link=La reunión y el juramento 160px|link=Silkies 160px|link=Votos de sangre 160px|link=Atuendo de los Highlanders 160px|link=Hogmanay |-|Historia= 160px|link=Repercusiones de la Batalla de Culloden 160px|link=Acta del calendario de 1751 160px|link=Segunda Guerra Mundial 160px|link=Batalla de Prestonpans 160px|link=Batalla de Falkirk 160px|link=Batalla de Culloden 160px|link=El clan de los Beaton 160px|link=Laird 160px|link=Jacobita 160px|link=La Guardia 160px|link=El Alzamiento 160px |-|Especiales= Instant-expert-tn.png|'Outlander Instant Expert'|link=Instant_Expert: Outlander Vestuario-fantasia-concurso.png|'Concurso Vestuario Fantasia'|link=Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Vestuario de fantasía de Outlander Vesturaio-fantasia-ganadora.png|'Ganador Vestuario Fantasia'|link=Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Vestuario de fantasía de Outlander - Ganadora 160px|link=Test de Frases de Forastera 160px|link=Colaboración en Outlander Magazine 160px|link=Guía para la tercera temporada de Outlander 160px 160px 160px 160px 160px